Proper functioning of the central nervous system is essential in any animal. Damage to the brain in particular, such as through an ischemic or hemorrhagic stroke, can have dramatic and potentially deadly effects. One obstacle to treatment or prevention of brain damaging events is the blood brain barrier, which is a collection of tight junctions between neighboring capillary endothelial cells of the brain. These junctions prevent most substances from crossing unless they are either highly lipophilic or specifically transported across the blood brain barrier. As a result, it is extremely difficult to administer therapeutics via traditionally preferred routes, such as through an intravenous or subcutaneous administration and observe a therapeutic effect in the brain.